Out of Snacks
by Stutterbug
Summary: Post-reveal, Alya and Nino are determined to get their friends together. Their plan to get the two alone, however, plays out a bit different than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this one's not very good but I had an idea and this is what I ended up with: **

Out Of Snacks

They were all hanging out at Marinette's house. Alya and Nino shared a glance, readying themselves for their genius plan.

"Oh would you look at that." Alya said in a less than convincing distressed voice. "It seems to me that we are out of snacks!"

"You are right Alya." Nino said in a similar tone. "You and I should go to the kitchen and get some more." Standing, Nino glanced at his girlfriend before returning his attention to his two oblivious friends. "We will be back soon, you guys stay here." With that the pair left, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.

"Now let's see if anything will happen between them." Alya whispered, ducking inside the door frame. A mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Once her friends were out of sight she leant against Adrien, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I've been waiting all day to do this." She complained, tracing circles on his hand with her thumb. "Me too, but you know we can't tell them." Adrien replied. "Not yet at least."

"I know." Marinette groaned, burying her face in his shirt. Adrien held her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "At least we have each other." He said with a sappy smirk, eyes locking with hers then wandering down to glance at her lips. "Yeah…" Marinette breathed, before grabbing his shirt collar and pulling his lips to hers.

Nino and Alya stood stock still, gaping at the scene before them. Not too sure of what they were seeing. Slowly they started backing away, turning to the kitchen to get the snacks they had said they would before they saw too much.

(Haha that was horrible)


	2. Chapter 2

They'd be lying if they said the rest of the day wasn't awkward. Adrien and Marinette, being the oblivious people they were, didn't seem to notice the change in their friends moods. But Alya and Nino started noticing a few things. How had they not noticed how close the two had gotten? At almost every opportunity the two would draw closer together, sharing unnecessary touches that lasted way longer than needed. They were practically screaming 'we go out!' It just took that one kiss to make them see it.

After they had all returned to their respective homes, (Adrien had snuck back out and returned to Mari's but they didn't know that) Alya was sat on her bed video chatting with Nino.

Not long after the initial shock wore off, Alya had come to realise a few things. She was pissed. And she wasn't afraid to voice her opinions to Nino. Who sat, resigned on his end of the phone trying to keep up with her rantings.

"I mean, I can't believe they haven't told us!" She screeched, causing her boyfriend to wince and hold the phone a safe distance from his ear. "We're only like, their best friends!" Nino sighed,  
"Y'know Al, they probably had a good reason for not telling us." He said. He may of been acting calm about all this but he was still upset. His best bud didn't trust him enough to tell him something as important as this. But he would just roll with it, choosing to calm down his ready-to-explode girlfriend instead of being angry himself. It didn't quite pan out how he would have liked however. "Yeah, I guess your right." She said, sounding promising until her tone changed to that of a more mischievous manner. "But I still think they should pay for this. And I have the perfect idea."

The next day, Nino was met by a very excited, grinning Alya. He gave a smile his own in return. He had to admit, he was kinda looking forward to this plan of hers as well. Though, as luck wouldn't have it, Marinette (true to form) was late to school. Much to the couple's disappointment. She dashed into the classroom just as the bell was sounding. Damn, they'd have to wait til break.

Finally, after what seemed like the slowest paced class in existence, the bell had rung. As per Alya's plan, they had all agreed to eat together in the cafeteria today. Perfect.

Nino sat next to Alya and watched in amusement as her plan began to unfold.

"So Adrien, tell me, what's your opinion on Marinette? Romantic-wise that is." She said with a sly wink, biting back a smile as Adrien began prominently chocking on his food. His face burning a bright red. "W-wha..?" He asked, once the coughing subsided. Alya's eyes gleamed in amusement as she continued to tease him. "I'm only asking Sunshine. It's just that I've noticed you staring at her a lot more often." He floundered once more, stuttering indignantly. Marinette, having decided to stay quite, let her boyfriend deal with this one. "N-no." He managed to get out. "M-Marinette's just a friend." He turned to said 'friend' with a distressed expression. "Isn't that right Prin-er-Marinette." The girl nodded, her own face having turn a similar red after her friends-quite forward-statement. They'd have to be more careful about how they acted towards each other in future.

Alya, for her part, was having a grand old time. Enjoying watching her two friends struggle. She grinned over at Nino, who was also finding this all quite hilarious.

She was so not finished with these two.

**And thus, a oneshot turns into more. I saw the comment saying I should continue this and thought, yeah, why not? No idea where I'm going with this, but we'll see what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alya was getting bored. It had been over a week now and their reactions were always the same. Blushing and stuttering got a bit tiring after the seventh time. So, Alya started to plot a new plan on how to make embarrassing her friends more interesting.

This was how Nino and Alya found themselves sneaking around Marinette's house one late afternoon.

Earlier that day, they had both asked their respective besties if they wanted to hang out after school. Both saying they were busy. Alya, being the reporter she was, deducted that they would be 'busy' with each other. So now they intended to walk in and catch them at whatever cute couple-ly thing they were doing. Alya was going to enjoy their reaction to _this _one.

But, as they lifted the trapdoor that lead to Marinette's room they were met only with silence. The room was empty. They weren't home. Instead of being disappointed, as Nino expected, Alya's grin only grew. Taking on a mischievous quality that had him nervous. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him deeper into the room. She turned to face him and began to explain. "I bet you they've gone out somewhere, if we hid here until they get back we can still catch them!" Nino started to protest but Alya cut him off, shoving him into the closet. With a sigh he settled himself down and resigned to waiting.

What they ended up seeing, however, was definitely not what they were expecting.

As it turned out, the young couple still had a few more secrets to surprise them with.

It had been almost half an hour when the trap door finally opened and the two teenagers came into the room. But, oddly enough, it was the trap door that lead to the balcony that was opened. And the two teens that stepped through were none other than Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Alya's hand flew up to her mouth, stifling a gasp as the two giggling superheroes detransform. Leaving in their place her two friends. Unaware of the company, the two teen sat on the chaise, more close than necessary. They snuggled together and murmured a conversation which inevitably lead to some heavy kissing. Alya and Nino were starting to feel uncomfortable and the two agreed they had waited enough.

Alya burst loudly out of the cupboard, startling the engrossed couple, making them jump apart as if they had been shocked. "ALYA?!" Marinette screeched indignantly, her cheeks, as they often did, flushed a deep red in embarrassment. "GOT YOU!" Alya shouted triumphantly, pumping her fist in the air as Nino too appeared from the cupboard. "W-we can explain." The two culprits stuttered in unison. But Alya just shook her head. "There's just no use denying it." She said, grinning. She was thoroughly satisfied with their reactions and was enjoying the power she held over them in this moment. "But…" She continued. "When were you gonna tell us you were Paris' beloved superheroes?" This one statement caused a whole new type of reaction, and even Nino found himself chuckling at his floundering friends.

In the end, they all stayed for dinner, making a sleepover of the night and sorting everything out. Soon enough the two heroes blushes faded and they began to act normal again, laughing and joking with their friends. Adrien and Marinette agreed that it was time to make their relationship public and they couldn't be happier.

The next school day, Chloe's horrified scream could be heard all through to school grounds.

**And done!**


End file.
